One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 31
Roku ran around in a flower put holding Rosa's hand. "This is the best dream ever!" He cheered. "Roku..... Roku...." "Yes my beloved? What ever do you need?" He stopped running and looked her in her eyes. "I'm here for you." "Wake up..." "Why would I do that? I'm perfectly happy here!" "Wake Up." Ravenous vines grew around Roku, lifting him high in the sky. Thorns dug themselves into Roku's skin, bleeding him out. "WAKE UP." Rosa voice turned demonic as she transformed into Orwell. - "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Roku jumped up and looked around. He looked around to Kent and Rosa. "That was a dream?" "Yes." Reck is staring at Roku, and gasps when he wakes up. He hugs him, and starts to cling even more. "ROKU! YOU'RE ALIVE! I THOUGHT THAT DAMN MONSTER KILLED YOU! How would I call myself first mate if I let an honorary crew member die? Even if it was from the world's strongest..." "Oh? Well... Thanks. Still, now I know your world is big! With people like that, and Norax, and Terry, I still have room for improvement. Next time we come here... I'LL SURPASS ALL OF THEM AND MORE!" "NEXT TIME?!" "Oh. I just... Assumed that we would come here again." Kent shrugged. "You never know. So far I've been to this time three times." Roku got up to his feet and stretched. "Kent, when we get back. Mind training with me?" "Sorry. No can do. I promised Airi I'd teach her to use her Haki. Maybe next time." Swizzz walked out the forest. "Hello associates." His eyes flashed bright blue. "Where the hell have you been?" Rosa asked, as vines wrapped around him. "You could've helped!" "Helped with what? I was busy." He rolled his eyes and slid out. "Besides, I found something useful. Well... It will be useful. Maybe in a few months." "What did you do this time?" "The future is a wonderful place, full of knowledge, and experiences. It'll be a shame if I were to tell you whats going to happen. Besides, you'll know eventually." Chrono walked off. "You've finally gone mad. And I don't wanna be apart of the insanity you're going to unleash." Swizzz folded his arms, scowling. "So it seems you're free. Must I ask Miguel to fit you with a speedo?" Chrono shivers and puts his hands up. "I'M GOOD!" "Or I can ask Vivian to 'play with you'." "Nah, I like being a guy." "Or worse... A trip to a Bow Sa bala's book club?" "OKAY! I SUBMIT!" "Good. Cause for it to work, I'm gonna need your help." "Enough stalling, if you have something to say, say it now!" "No no no. I'll tell you when the time is right." "That is annoying as hell to me... Considering I CONTROL TIME!!!" "Okay. I'll tell you." Swizzz whisperes to Chrono, and Chrono gasps. "SHIT!" Kent was surprised. "What?" "We... Have to return here." "...what?" "In one month in your time line and 3 months in this timeline... We must return." "Why?" "... I'll tell you when we return. All I can say is... 'TimeScape' is soon upon us." "What's that?" "It will be a thousand years since... The original Time User was killed." Swizzle walked over to Roku and Kent. "And when we return, you two have to become stronger before then. I have an idea, but I doubt you'll listen to me." Roku and Kent exchange glances. "What is it?" They said in unison. "While I was speed reading I discovered this technique that unleashes an individuals true potential. You two are the only two I know with enough strength to survive the process." Kent stepped back. "Survive?" "Yeah survive. We will have to inject-" "I'm out!" Roku shot his hand up. "No needles! Never ever again!" "It will triple your current strength at least. No one knows how much strength you two have locked within you." "I don't care! I'm not getting stabbed with needles." Roku shook his head. "Nope nope nope nope!" "What about you Kent?" "I deny it as well. I'm not going to go through it." Swizzz grinned. "Fine lets take a vote. Young Emperors only. All opposed raise your hand." Roku and Kent both raise their hands. "All In favor." Swizzz, Rosa, and Chrono raise their hands. "It's unanimous. We're doing it. ROSA!! Get them!!" Vines wrap around both Kent and Roku, preventing even the slightest movement. "Sorry guys. If this is what we need to do, we'll do it." Swizzz turned to Jericho. "As of now, your captain is on leave. And if I remember correctly, you're second in command. So until he returns, you'll be in charge." "What about tripling?" Everyone stares at Reck, and Swizzz pokes Reck. "It's a secret marine injection..." "Called Jet Force?" "Yeah!" "I heard about that! My grandfather told me that instead of giving great power... It gave marines gas. Bad gas." - Terry is laughing and holding the book, while using binoculars to stare at Swizzz. "I KNEW THAT ONE OF THEM WOULD FIND THIS! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAH!" - "I know. We're in the future. Everything has been documented. Which is why i know how to make it better." Swizzz looked up to Kent and Roku. "Besides, it was missing quite a few ingredients to get the desired effect. A certain Plasmatic solution, a lunar rose, and siren venom. I can provide the plasma, Rosa can get the rose... Which leaves Chrono the siren." "I refuse." "Book club it is!" "Where's the nearest siren?" "So... How long will it take?" Roku whimpered. "It won't be long, just a week. For Kent that might be a day!" "OR A YEAR!!" Kent yelled in pain. "That's Fifteen centuries!" Chrono tilted his head in angry confusion. "Seriously, what the hell kind of clock do you run on?!" "The kind that a sane human goes by! Where day is too short, and night is too long!" "You can't call yourself sane! A sane person doesn't try to take on the entire marine force by themselves!" "You did! So I can too!" "Who said I was sane?!" "POINT TAKEN!" The two slam into each other snarling, with Reck staring. "Such an intense rivarely. Remind's me of Red and Blue's intense rivarely." - Red and Blue are eyeballing each other. "So... Rosa!" "AIRI!" "ROSA!" "AIRI" "OKAY! We can't tell who's the hottest... wait... strongest got's to be Kent." "Roku." "I WILL END YOU BLUE!" - Kent and Chrono stare at Reck, weirded out by him. "It must be strange to hear this coming from me.... But what the hell is wrong with them?" "The Beta pirates are a strange bunch, I admit. Before I joined, I was a priest! From what Beta said, he was a singer before he became a pirate." "I was sorta a revolutionary. I fought the system!" "By stealing food." Jericho finished. "ALL IN THE NAME OF A BETTER WORLD!!" Kent yelled as Rhea dropped her head in shame. "To think.. We did that believing it was the right thing to do." Oswald piped in, popping up from behind Rhea. "I used to be a tailor. The finest tailor in the entire south blue... Until I was run out by the current best tailor in the south blue." The Young Emperors walked off. Swizzz waved at everyone else. "We'll be back. Chrono, open the portal." "Chrono... Can you make the pain go by in a second?" Kent asked. "Please! With cherries on top!" "Where's the fun in that?" Chrono smiled. "I like seeing you in pain." "Screw you!" Chrono jumps off. - Chrono is in the future and laughs. "Hah! I'm... Oh shit." Chrono is surrounded by burning fire and skeletons strung around. Chrono feels his heart nearly implode and he opens a time portal. He hears a malicious laugh, and jumps through. - Chrono jumps out and hits the floor, with Kent seeing him. "CHRONO! YOU OKAY?!" "I don't know when I just was... But I'm pretty sure I'm not going back." "Ha!" Roku laughed. "It's because he controls time he can.... What?" "Look... You guys remember TimeScape? That important thing I said? Guess what... The future sucks! Let me check... One year." Chrono opens a portal that consumes him. Almost instantly, he comes out, with a spear through his gut. "Shit!" Everyone freaks out, with Roku grabbing the spear, and pulling it out. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Chrono stares at the hole and gasps. "I have no idea... I've never seen it. Some... Snake thing surrounded by spears. I mean... God... In one year... Hell, I'm scared to even go half a year! Roku, Kent. You two are doing this! No exceptions! REWIND!!" A clear orb filled the hole in Chrono's gut, rewinding to the point where it wasn't there. "Maybe we can add some others... Tack seems like he has potential.. Anyone else?" "MY GRANDSON!!!" Kent shouted. "No, not him. I don't trust him. You three are goody too shoes. Him... I'd be lucky if he kills me, and doesn't torture me. Still... We don't have to tell him. If we all work together, we can find that damn thing and defeat any opponent we have." "Awww! So Riker doesn't get a power up! Ha ha!" Kent turned to Chrono. "So what is this thing?" "Nothing you need to worry about. It's something for me. What you refer to as an hourglass. I'll get into details about it later. Until then! Swizzz! Let's get to torturing... I mean.... Advancing these two idiots." - Chrono, Kent, Tack, Roku, Swizzz, Rosa, Riker, and Brog were gathered. "Okay, I selected you because I need people as strong as you. If I bring anyone else, it would be too much. The others would too weak. Now... Is everyone ready?" Everyone nodded and Chrono created a portal, that they stepped into. "As you all know, this is the void I brought you all in before. So it'll only be one minute or a day when we return. Now, everyone participating lay down and relax. It's gonna be a long week." Kent rose his hand. "Uhh... How painful is this gonna be?" Swizzz laughed under his breath. "Let's just say....it's gonna hurt more than stubbing your toe." "Oh. That's not bad." Kent sat down and relaxed. "Let's get is started!" "Okay. Everyone take your shirts off. Me, Chrono and Rosa are exempt so Kent, Roku, and Tack. Don't even bother to ask." Kent sat down and took off his shirt. "Let's get started!" Swizzz took a knee and placed a plasma slime on Kent's chest. Instantly, the color in his skin disappeared, his hair turned pure white, and his eyes changed into a pure black. He fell down on his back and screamed in agonizing pain, his voice echoed throughout the endless void. Black markings started to appear all along so body, along with metal plates appearing and disappearing. Swizzz looked over to everyone else. "Who's next?" Kent reached over to Swizzz. "YOU LIED TO ME!!!" He stammered before rolling over, continuing to howl in pain. "Well, you had to learn..." "Pain? Personally, I am a fan of the no pain, no gain method... But sadly you won't be gaining anything." A large imposing man with a mask of a demon, covered in robes, and eating a pinapple with the mask's mouth stands over them and Swizzz looks up. Chrono is flabbergasted and creates time portals. "Who t..." "Please, don't bother. Quin warned me that you guys will be here. Can't kill you, he said. I can only cripple each and everyone of you. Before I kill YA... The name's Gowther. Now you can die, knowing that I didn't give a single shit about this entire thing." Roku dashed towards Gowther and delivered a punch into his gut, hunching him over before sending him flying back. "From what I just seen with Chrono, this guy must be a big shot." "Roku... I know you don't know what you just started, so I won't hold it against you. But that was even stupider than anything you could do." "Yeah yeah yeah. I had to do something. Everyone else was just sitting here when he said he was gonna kill us. I'm not sure about you, but I'm dying any time soon." Roku turned in Gowther's direction as had came charging back. "So Chrono, how's this match up? Do I have a chance of winning?" "You are by far physically stronger. But he's smarter and more skilled with a better arsenal of techniques and weapons. But as you can see his reaction times are slow, so all you have to do is out run him." "Uhh.... That's gonna be a problem. You didn't quite rewind me all the way.. I'm still in pain from that pirate battle we just got out of. But I'll be fine." Roku got in his fighting stance. "I'm ready!" Gowther held his gut, and cussed. "I underestimated you... Quin... Make me 70s year old!" Roku stares at Quin's arms, and notices wrinkles and scars all over. Suddenly, some of the scars and wrinkles disappear. Gowther chuckles, and most of his voice becomes less gravely. "You just fought me at 90... Now try 70. Guess what, I get all the perks of expirence, but with the added bonus of speed and power! Chrono, I admit you are rather... Decent with the DF. But... Quin is a master! Even Dead, he was a time master!" Gowther slammed his foot into Roku's neck, and Roku flew back. Brog caught Roku, threw Roku at Kent, and Brog sprinted towards Gowther. He slashed at Gowther, with Gowther catching the sword with his hand. Roku looked over to Brog. "I thought we were friends!!" He yelled as charged back to Gowther. "As for you!! FUCK YOU AND YOUR OLD ASS!!!" He jumped up stomped Gowther down into the ground. "90, 70, I don't care! No one messes with my eating tube." Brog snarled and kicked Roku. "DUDE?! W..." Gowther slammed the spot with his foot. "Oh! Thanks." Roku rolled around, and sweep kicked Gowther, but Gowther jumped. Gowther looks down and Rosa creates a plant sword. Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Dead End Journey Arc